Hunted Hunter
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Because really, he's tired of being bullied. Bloody Slytherins and their ever annoying faces. Harry Potter decides to turn the tables, just not in the way anyone else expected. HPDM/RWPP/BZHG there will be other pairings but these are the main ones. First Harry Potter story. Just thought I'd try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first Harry Potter story and so tell me how I do alright? Thanks..**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Just borrowed the characters for the plot. :)**

* * *

"Harry, have you finished your potions homework?" a bushy haired girl asked a green eyed boy wearing spectacles.

"I'm still working on it 'Mione." he ran a hand through his messy locks as he shot his redheaded best friend a look.

"It's due tomorrow you know."

"I know 'Mione which is why I am working on it." the redheaded boy shrugged beside him and returned his look with one that said don't-drag-me-into-that. "Besides shouldn't you be asking Ron if he's done with his herbology essay?" he smirked as he successfully diverted their female friends attention to his freckled best mate slash brother.

"Thanks a lot Harry." the boy muttered sullenly as Hermione went into a full tirade of doing homework on time.

"Don't mention it Ron," he was sent a cheeky smile and Ron swatted his arm in response just as they got to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Will you keep that in your rooms?" a snarky and decidedly annoying voice interrupted the playful banter. "No one needs to see the Golden Trio snogging before breakfast."

"Shut it Malfoy." green eyes flashed in annoyance as they stood across from the Slytherins.

"Or what Potter?"

"I'll shut it for you."

"Try me."

"_Muffliato," _he sent the nonverbal and wandless command before turning on his heel and entering the hall with Ron and Hermione following behind him.

"Bloody poncy git, thinks he's the best."

"I just don't understand why we can't all just get along. Voldemort's gone, the War is over so what's his problem?"

"You're only saying that 'Mione because you fancy Zabini."

"I do not!" the answer was a little too vehement and quick coming for anyone to believe her but no one bothered to point it out.

"Anyway, we have to do something about that." Harry ignored the prickly feeling of someone glaring daggers at him as Ron continued his tirade. "We've got to stop them somehow."

"You know what Ron," the Saviour interrupted the still going rant. "You're right. We do have to stop them." there was a glint in his eyes that had his friends both curious and slightly scared.

"How do we do that?" their bookworm asked.

"We beat them at their own game."

"And how exactly will we do that?" the smile that broke out on his face startled them somewhat and yet they listened.

"Here's what we'll do." they inched closer together, huddled as they whispered in an attempt to stop anyone from eavesdropping on them. They didn't need to because no one else was paying attention to them anyway.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How dare that bloody Potter silence me?" the Prince of Slytherin hissed in annoyance.

"Let it go Draco, he did say he would shut you up if you didn't."

"Why are you siding with him?" silver flashed angrily at his dark skinned friend.

"I am not siding with anyone," Blaise held his hands up in a placating manner. "I just don't want a fight so early in the morning."

"Bloody Gryffindorks and their bloody Saviour." he mumbled heatedly as he stabbed a piece of sausage in his rage.

"Look at them, so bloody happy," the bitter comment was said by the only female allowed within ten feet of Draco. "I bet they're planning something."

"I don't bloody well care if they're planning something."

"Just let them be," once more the Italian tried to intervene. "They haven't done anything to you."

"You and your bloody crush on that mud-muggleborn witch." Pansy was quick to change tactics at the angry glare sent her way.

"Leave Granger out of this."

"I can't, she's part of the Golden Trio."

Their argument was tuned out by their blond friend. He instead chose to focus on the three heads huddled together in a table that was only so far away from him. He tried to ignore the flare of an unknown emotion within him as he watched the mud-muggleborn squeal giddily at whatever Potter said to them. He tried to keep his mind from the way his fist clenched when she threw her arms around the dark haired boy's neck and then promptly kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blurting out the words that so desperately wanted to escape his lips. _"Mine." _

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hermione chanted as Harry revealed his plan.

"Looks like it's already working," Ron commented as he chanced a glance at the other table. "The bloody ferret looks ready to kill."

"Well then, how's about we put this plan into action?" Harry smirked in a most definitely Slytherin way. "Ron why don't you go and... well show them step one." the answering smirk he got was most assuredly filled with amusement.

"If you can't beat them, join them." the redhead muttered as he rose from his seat on Harry's other side and walked the small distance to Hermione. "My lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Potions class this morning?" he bowed with a fluorish, the bushy haired Gryffindor giggling lightly as she took his hand. Ron made a show of kissing her knuckles as he picked up her bag from beside her on the bench.

"I would oblige you, kind sir." she curtsied at him and then looked at Harry who was discreetly looking at the Slytherin table for the other Trio's reactions.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Pansy looked murderous, as did Blaise as they stared at the show. What the hell was going on? Why were they doing that? Draco was still unaware or he simply didn't care as the other two watched the scence unfold.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Jealousy's such a bitch," Potter's offhand comment had both his friends laughing at him and the Trio proceeded to walk out of the Hall together in the direction of the dungeons for double Potions with the Slytherins. "This is going to be fun." by the end of it all, their tormentors would become the tormented... just not in the same way.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Mr. Potter, I'm surprised your potion is somewhat decent," the Slytherin Head of House said rather reluctantly. After he had been saved by Potter and his friends after he was attacked by Nagini, he didn't quite know how to act around the Trio. He owed them his life after all.

"Thank you sir," Harry inclined his head politely before going back to his desk and proceeding to clean up the mess he had made while working on the potion.

"Harry can you help me with mine?" he was broken out of his musings by Ron's innocent question. Forest green met with startling blue and then both smirked, they had gotten the attention of the whole class already.

"Sure Ron, what do you need help with?" he abandoned his task of cleaning up and walked to the redhead's station where he stood right beside the confused looking boy.

"I can't seem to get the technique of cutting this bloody root."

"_Nice one Ron."_ Hermione giggled quietly as he watched Harry hold onto Ron's arm, his other hand snaking around the other boy's waist to show him how to properly cut the ingredient. Her gaze roamed around the room, settling on the blond Ice Prince and his dark haired minion.

"That's it, you just have to keep the knife angled this way so the potion won't blow up in your face." Harry tried to hide his smirk at the glares he felt being sent their way. True, their position would look intimate to others but he and Ron would only be friends.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem." he smiled at him, a smile that to others would look full of meaning but to them it meant nothing. "'Mione, you doing okay?" Harry turned his attention to the giggling brunette who he was sure was enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm fine Harry," she flashed him a brilliant smile and they both swore they heard someone growl.

"Back to work!" Snape snapped at the class. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger might I suggest keeping such interactions out of class and within the privace of your chambers?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't quite understand what your trying to say." Harry stared up without fear, jade meeting onyx in a battle of wills.

"Very well Mr. Potter." a smirk settled itself on the potions master's face, a direct image reflected on the Golden Boy's. "I trust you know what you're doing?"

"Of course Professor." with a swish of his robes, Snape turned away and began barking out orders to the rest of the gaping class. Harry smiled as he went on to cleaning his station. His plan was going well.

XoxoxoxoxoX

It was lunch time after Transfiguration and the Golden Trio were making their way to the Great Hall when they were accosted by their Slytherin counterparts.

"Potter!" he was promptly ignored by the brunet as he proceeded to put a stray lock of hair behind Granger's ear, laughing quietly at the pout Weasel sported. "Potter!"

"What Malfoy?" glaring green met with angered silver.

"What did you do to Professor Snape?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy."

"Don't lie to me!" he brandished his wand, pointing it directly at the apathetic brunet. "What did you do to him?"

"Like I said Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about." he simply raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Now why don't you take your cronies and get out of our way so we could go eat?"

"Why I ought to~" he didn't know what happened. Last time he checked, he had Potter at wandpoint so how was it possible that he was pressed into the wall right next to the Great Hall's doors, Potter in front of him, his wand out of sight.

"What Malfoy?" grey eyes widened at the husky voice. "What do you want to do to me?" the voice was right at his ear, he could feel the warms puffs of breath as the dark haired boy spoke. "Do you want to hex me?" he could feel his ears flush and his cheeks were definitely burning. "Or maybe something else?" he openly gaped at the innuendo but just as quickly as he had come, Potter was gone the next second.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"It's a date then," Harry heard Zabini say to Hermione as he casually strolled back to them, ignoring Pansy's bewildered stare.

"Um, okay," the girl blushed prettily under the intense gaze of the dark skinned Slytherin.

"Potter, is it alright if I take Hermione out to Hogsmeade this coming weekend?" he was slightly surprised that he was being asked but he chanced a look at the girl whom he thought of as a sister and saw the pleading in her eyes.

"She's already accepted so who am I to say no?" he shrugged as he handed Draco's wand over to his fellow brunet. "Give that back to him, will you?"

"Sure Potter. Oh and I know what you're trying to do." the words were said almost whispering.

"Seems you're the Hermione of that Trio, aren't you?" he commented and smiled back at the knowing smirk sent his way.

"Seems so, just promise me no one gets hurt."

"We don't plan on hurting anyone," it was Ron who muttered.

"Save me the sappy moment Weasley, take care of yourself." Blaise met their gazes full of confidence before turning back to Hermione. "I'll meet you here at breakfast?"

"See you Blaise," in a moment of Gryffindor courage she leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips then took Harry's proffered arm, the two began to walk inside leaving Ron who looked like he wanted to say something.

"Something to say Weasley?"

"Don't hurt her Zabini," were his parting words as he too turned away and began walking inside but not before winking at the still gaping female Slytherin. Blaise watched as the redhead jogged to catch up to his friends effectively flanking Hermione. Satisfied that she was safe with them, regardless that they were inside the castle and the headmistress was in the vicinity, he turned back to his own friend and almost laughed. Pansy sported the perfect imitation of a fish out of water though she tried to glare at the retreating Weasley but the effect was even more hilarious due to her furious blush.

"Hey Pans!" he flashed her a shit eating grin as he gently shut her mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" he ducked as she swung at him. "Come on let's go get Draco." The blonde stood where Potter left him, eyes slightly glazed over though swimming in confusion.

"_What the hell just happened?" _

"Blaise, what the fuck happened?" Pansy's use of the expletive broke from his confused trance.

"I have a date." Zabini replied as he sauntered over to Draco. "You still alive Drake?"

"Blaise, what happened?"

"It seems as if the people whom you have your sights on reciprocate your attention."

"What?"

"Never mind, let's go eat."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"About damn time," Seamus Finnigan exclaimed as he slumped onto the bed. "What took you so bloody long to decide?" Harry shrugged before responding.

"Don't know," he said. "What with the War and all. I didn't really know how to approach him but then he started getting all poncy with me and it got on my nerves."

"He's always been poncy."

"I know that Seamus," he glared at the snickering Irish.

"So what changed?"

"Guess I just decided to finally show him I reciprocate his feelings."

"Yeah and it took you seven fucking years to decide." Ron snorted from his position on his own bed.

"You're not much better Ron."

"Yeah well, we had to follow your lead now didn't we?"

"That didn't stop you from ogling Pansy every time you see her."

"As if you didn't."

"Of course not!" Harry sounded properly offended.

"Bloody hell Harry, that's not what I meant!" Ron protested, rolling his eyes when he finally saw the mirthful expression on his dorm mates faces. "Git."

"Prat."

"Alright stop with the insults," it was Neville who said it. "Can we talk about something else?"

"But I'm much more interested in how Harry found out about Malfoy liking him." Seamus was pouting as he said, earning him a slap to the back of his head courtesy of his boyfriend Dean Thomas.

"I've always know about it." Harry said. "I'm not daft Seamus."

"Then why haven't you?"

"With Voldemort on the loose? I don't think so. Besides I didn't even know how I felt back then."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"So Neville, how's everything with Luna?" Ron interrupted the would be argument, and the boys turned their attention to their formerly shy friend.

"Everything's fine Ron. She's the same as always."

Harry tuned them out, thinking more on his plans for the next morning. "_What should I do next?" _

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Sev, what the hell?"

"Draco I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." he settled his chin on top of his interlaced fingers, expression unreadable as his godson ranted and raved about letting Potter win an argument.

"Why did you let him win?"

"There was no competition," he raised an eyebrow as the blond scoffed and then continued pacing in front of his desk.

"Why did you concede?"

"Again, there was no contest. I did not let him win, I simply agreed that he was competent enough to know what he was doing."

"You trusted Potter to know what he's doing?" the blond pinned him with an incredulous stare. "You hated him, for six years and still counting, you've hated him. You fired question after question at him on his first day in Potions knowing full well he wouldn't be able to answer because he wasn't raised in a magical home."

"How do you know that Draco?"

"It doesn't matter," the cursed himself at the slip. "The point is you hated him."

"Things change Draco, the War has changed everyone. Why must you insist on keeping petty grudges."

"This is Potter we're talking about."

"I know perfectly well who we're talking about Draco." he glared at the Slytherin Prince. "You on the other hand seem not to understand."

"You're right I don't understand. First he wins an argument against you without points being deducted or detention served and then he bloody well assaults me~" he looked up with wide eyes. "Fuck, I'm leaving." he turned and with a swish of his robes disappeared out the door.

"Well played Potter, well played," he resisted the urge to laugh sinisterly but settled on a smirk as his godson's voice died down, his footsteps retreating. _"I'll be watching," _he decided as he rose from his seat. With a grandiose wave of his wand, the lights died out and he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**Interested? Tell me please? Read and review. **

**aLy 0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so amazed at the response to this story of mine.. Thanks to all those who reviewed and the followers as well. Here's the next chapter because I felt the love. **

* * *

"Ginny watch out!"

"What?" the warning came seconds too late. The bludger hit her arm as she was poised to throw the quaffle to Angelina. "Gaah!" she lost control of her broom, struggling to stay in place with her right arm cradled to her chest. "Harry help!" she noticed four brooms zooming her way, her brother was too far out in the field as she had been flying in the middle when she got hit so she called for their captain, the only person she knew could actually help her.

"I'm coming Gin, hang on!" Harry was faster than the others, he reached her just as he finally fell off. "Ginny!"

"Damn it hurts." she commented as she was safely in his arms, Harry guiding the Firebolt to glide slowly until they touched down.

"Is it broken?"

"It feels like it," she said.

"Come on we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey," she was lifted up into his strong arms just as Ron touched down beside them.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"It hurts Ron," she was trying, and failing, to reign in her sobs. Even at sixteen, she was still a little girl.

"It's alright, Madame Pomfrey can mend that soon enough." Harry reassured her, kissing her forehead in the process to comfort her. Ron spelled their brooms to return to their dorm as he fell in step next to his 'brother'. They walked in silence to the hospital wing after sending Hermione a patronus to tell her what happened.

"Har, do you think you could tell Theo as well?"

"Nott?" he asked in surprise as he laid her down on a bed.

"Yes."

"So he's the mystery guy." Ron commented.

"Not much a mystery now but yeah," the redheaded female blushed nearly the same color as her hair.

"Alright I'll tell him."

"I'll stay with Ginny."

"Thanks Ron." he nodded to him. "Do you know where he is at this time?"

"Usually he's at the Slytherin common room."

"Great, Hermione should still be there with Blaise."

XoxoxoxoX

"'Mione!"

"Harry I just got your patronus." he ran up to her barely panting for breath. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"So what are you doing here then?"

"She asked me to tell Nott."

"I'll go get Theo," Blaise offered.

"Thanks Zabini."

"So how is she?"

"I don't know 'Mione, when I left Madame Pomfrey was still taking care of someone else. Ron's with her though."

"Potter, what happened to her?"

"Quidditch accident." was the brief reply. They rushed back to the infirmary to find Ginny being tended to by the healer.

"We'll have to keep it in a sling to keep the pressure off of it." the mediwitch told her.

"How long will I need to keep the sling?"

"A few days," the healer handed her a potion. "The bone broke clean off so we have to make sure that it doesn't move while it's being mended. Broken bones are a little trickier to heal than cracked ones."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"I expect you to take care of Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Of course Madame."

"Very well, I will leave you be but you and the others must leave for dinner. You can pick her up afterwards."

"We'll be back soon." Harry kissed her on the forehead again, noting absently that Nott had not stopped him from doing so. He just stood there with a fond gaze upon the pair.

"We'll ask Dobby to bring you something to eat alright Gin," Hermione hugged her careful of the arm. The five left the only girl Weasley in the hospital wing and walked silently toward the Great Hall.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't jump down Harry's throat after that affectionate display." Ron commented breaking the rather icy silence.

"Anyone who has their head out of their arse would see that he only sees her as a little sister." he shrugged somewhat carelessly. "Besides I know you fancy Draco, Potter."

"How do you know that?"

"I listen when people talk, watch while people do and all that stuff."

"Okay," Harry said somewhat hesitantly and then turned his attention towards Blaise.

"Go on Potter, it will be amusing to see Draco's reaction."

"Then you don't mind if I borrow Ginny for a while?" Harry asked the other Slytherin. "I know she'll be thrilled to help me but I won't ask her if it will unsettle your relationship with her."

"Don't worry Potter, unless Ginny breaks things off between us I won't see you as a contender for her affections. You have enough of that as it is, though not quite in the same way as I do."

"You're sure," they had reached the Great Hall by then.

"Of course and I know with the present situation and all you'll have quite the advantage." he smirked broadly at the dark haired Gryffindor.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Harry matched it with one of his own as he held his hand out to the Slytherin.

"Be careful Potter and have fun," they shook hands, Hermione smiling knowingly as Ron searched the Slytherin table for Pansy.

"I'll see you later?" Blaise caught her attention and she smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek before grabbing Ron's hand. Zabini and Nott turned away from the Trio towards their table casually strolling over as if they hadn't just arrived in the company of their house adversary.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Back from your orgy already?" what's left of the Slytherins snickered at Malfoy's proclamation, Nott and Zabini ignoring their friend's obviously hurt expression.

"Jealous Draco?" Blaise shot at the blond with a raised eyebrow as he piled some food on his plate.

"Jealous, of you and Granger? Come on Blaise, you know me better than that."

"You're right, that's why I know that you're jealous because I have a valid reason to be in their presence."

"The Golden Trio?" Malfoy scoffed but shut up anyway as his attention was captured by the people they were talking about. He narrowed his eyes as his former house elf Dobby suddenly appeared behind the three. He saw the flicker of worry in the emerald eyes he loved so much and thought that something must've happened. He strained his ears to listen to what Potter was saying but he was simply too far away. Dobby popped away and returned a second later with the she Weasel who proceeded to get on Potter's lap and sob her heart out. His grip tightened on his goblet as he watched him embrace her and kiss her forehead.

"They already started," Blaise said as he looked at Malfoy's sudden change of attitude.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they're very believable." Theodore smiled ruefully.

"That's why Potter is a great actor." they bumped fists as they proceeded to watch the show.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"What's the matter Gin?"

"Nothing's the matter Har," she sniffed loudly. "I just got bored." he kissed her forehead to hide the bright smile adorning his face.

"And Madame Pomfrey?"

"She couldn't exactly resist my urge to find my brothers and the tears helped a lot." she smiled into his chest as he embraced her closer. On Harry's other side Ron sat quitely listening to their talk. "You know Ron, I also came to help you."

"I know but Malfoy's currently breaking a goblet with his bare hand and I would like to see what happens when it explodes."

"Someone's going to get hurt tonight," Hermione commented.

"What makes you say that 'Mione?" Harry asked her just as something hit him on the head. It took all his willpower not to move otherwise he would've hit his head on Ginny's. He could hear the clanking of metal as whatever hit him clattered down to the floor.

"Like I said, someone's going to get hurt." the bushy haired Gryffindor sighed as she rose to inspect the damage, her bespectacled best friend still unmoving due to the fragile package in his hands who was apparently finding the situation rather amusing.

"It's not funny Gin."

"But it is," she insisted as she snuggled closer to his warmth. A satisfied yawn escaped her lips and she relaxed further into him. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"You're not eating?"

"Dobby brought me food before I asked him to bring me here."

"Alright, I'll carry you up to the tower then."

"No, finish eating first."

"Stop moving Harry."

"I need to bring her up."

"Oh, alright fine Ron and I will go down to the kitchens to get you some ice."

"Thanks 'Mione." he hoisted Ginny properly into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the Great Hall. He didn't bother to turn back to look for the person who had assaulted him with a flying goblet, he knew he would just meet angry silver eyes anyway. Smirking to himself he left without another word, ignoring the bewildered crowd that followed his every move. Back at the Slytherin table two young men were enjoying the show while another was positively fuming at what he saw. He hit Potter but it wasn't enough. Beside him sat an equally angry female, seething at the way Ron held Hermione's hand gently as they walked out of the Great Hall minutes after their supposed leader.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"That was too funny!" Blaise snickered as he and Theodore made their way to the dungeons.

"Of course it was, though I didn't expect Draco to actually throw the damn thing."

"Guy's have quite an arm on him." the Italian heir commented. "Can't believe he managed to throw the damn thing halfway across the hall."

"Maybe he should've tried out for chaser instead of seeker."

"Then he wouldn't be able to challenge Potter."

"That's true but then again he's not doing the challenging now anyway."

"It's just too hilarious to see both Draco and Pansy jealous beyond belief. If only they had the guts to court their Gryffindor then maybe they wouldn't have to go through all of this."

"You really can't expect them to do that seeing as they are the Prince and Queen of Slytherin." Theodore said as they passed through the portrait. "Besides the only reason why we can even talk is because we got out heads out of our asses to ask our own Gryffindors out."

"That's true but it's still funny as hell. I can't wait to see what's going to happen next." Blaise knew he had to be careful with his words, the common room wasn't really a place for privacy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaise."

"Good night Theo."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Fuck!" another glass ornament hit the wall opposite him shattering into thousands of broken shards.

"I know how you feel Drake." the sullen voice of his only female friend broke through his angered haze.

"What the hell does he think he's doing with the she Weasel? Letting her sit on his lap like that and then bloody kissing her bloody forehead as well!"

"I think she's sick," Pansy commented. "Or at least something happened to her. Her arm was in a sling."

"I don't bloody well care about her! If she is hurt then serves her right for stealing my man~" he froze at his own words, silver eyes widening comically as they met with his friend's obsidian ones.

"Your man Drake?"

"T-t-that's not... bloody hell... fuck!"

"Stop cussing."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't snap at me Draco, I'm in the same boat as you."

"I'm sorry Pans," he stopped his frantic pacing and sat down beside her on the bed. "I just... I don't know what to do... I'm so confused. I don't understand how he became Harry from Potter in a few weeks time and only after he bloody well molested me."

"Oh Drake, it wasn't sudden. You've always fancied him."

"But I hate him!" he looked shocked at her. "I loathed him from the day he ignored my hand."

"No, you were jealous that he chose Weasley over you."

"B-b-b-but the taunts and the jibes and the fights?"

"All ways to get his attention solely on you." he sat in silence as he contemplated. Perhaps she was right, maybe he had fancied him in the beginning.

"What am I going to do Pans?"

"I don't know Drake. I really don't know."

"So... Weasel huh?" his offhand comment was enough to make her blush.

"Uh... yeah, Ron."

"Since when was he Ron to you?"

"Since the end of Fifth year." she hid her face in her palms at her own admission.

"That long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy," she trailed off knowing full well everything that had gone on during the following summer. "You were just too preoccupied. I didn't want to add onto your problems back then."

"And now we have plenty of time, don't worry Pans," he smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk at her. "Before the term ends Weasel won't know what hit him."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Yeah but what about Potter?"

"We'll leave that for now." he shrugged. "I really don't know what to do because I don't know what he's playing at. We'll focus on getting you Weasel first." he smiled at her in encouragement. "Although personally I don't see what you see in him."

"Drake~" she whined and then smiled as he chuckled.

"I'm just kidding Pans. Don't worry."

"Thanks Drake."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I won't be able to pick you up later Gin," he dropped off her bag right next to her seat ignoring the whispers and the scathing looks. "I have double Potions."

"It's okay Har," she smiled at him, touching a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I can take care of myself for a little while."

"I wish we could have Ron with you though."

"Maybe you could just find Theo?" she suggested. "It's been a week already and I'm almost afraid to be caught alone by Malfoy."

"You're right though. Thanks anyway Gin. I'll look for Nott before class."

"Don't mention it Harry, I just want you to be happy okay?"

"I am happy." he smiled, kissed her cheek and left the classroom.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Why the hell do I have to see them? Always kissing and holding hands. Bloody she-weasel taking all of my Harry's attention. What. The. Hell? Since when have Potter become Harry? Damn it! He's messing with my head. What the fuck? I am Draconius Lucius Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin and the sex God. What happened? I used to be able to charm the pants off of someone with just a smile and now I'm getting irrationally jealous and I go all stuttery when Harry comes near me. Fuck. Again with the Harry. He's Potter damn it. "He's Potter, he'll always be Potter to me."

"I get that Malfoy I just came to ask you something."

"What do you want from me?" he asked through clenched teeth in an attempt to throw the other off the fact that he had been startled.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Nott. I need to talk to him about something."

"Theo?"

"Yes, Theodore. Is there any other Nott in this castle as of this time?"

"Oh." he couldn't even think of a scathing retort for that one. Shit. He's messing with my head. "I haven't seen him today. You could try the Charms classroom, if I'm right then he might have Charms right about now."

"_Merlin, he looks way too hot looking confused and pensieve at the same time. Fuck, I'm getting hard." _the green eyed boy let a mask of curiousity wash over his overly aroused features. "Thanks Draco." it wasn't a slip. It was done on purpose and it was way too fun to see the pink hue on the pale cheeks. "Nice talking to you." he leaned in and kissed the Slytherin's cheek before sauntering off the other way.

"_Fuck you Potter!" _he groaned at the images it brought to mind as he watched the pert arse in front of him, _"Is he swaying his hips?" _he looked some more and realized that indeed Harry was shaking his hips in a way that brought his imaginative mind into overdrive. _"Fuck you indeed." _a smirk settled on his lips when he grudgingly accepted that he lusted over Potter. _"Harry."_

* * *

**So Lady Envaritia said this story: "THIS STORY IS SUCH A GEM IN THE PROVERBIAL SHIT OF POORLY WRITTEN AND CLICHÉD HPDM FICS!" at first i didn't really know what to think about this comment but thank you anyway. **

**So tell me what you think ne? Comments, suggestions? Review please. **

**aLy 0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay... Been busy with exams and such. Here's the next chapter anyway! Love all the reviewers and followers! **

* * *

"For the last time, I do not like you! Leave me alone!" Harry Potter was backed into a corner by a lovesick rabid little fangirl named Romilda Vane.

"But you do love me Harry, you told me so." his emerald eyes flashed angrily at the persistent girl.

"When did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Don't you remember, you said that after we made love."

"_She's mad! Utterly loony! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"_ he lost himself in his thoughts, murderous as they may be there was confusion there as well. He suddenly regretted not going with Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy to Hogsmeade that weekend. But then again, he would've just been a tag along. He hadn't noticed that he had been further trapped against the wall and the girl was already leaning up to kiss him until she was nearly there. _"What the fuck? Get off me!" _but he couldn't seem to bring his thoughts out of his head. He just stood there watching in disgust as the puckered lips slowly came close to his. That was the scene Draco came upon as he strolled down the corridor on his way to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

"What's going on?" he wanted to intervene, oh how much he wanted to but someone had already stepped in to save Harry from the obviously uncomfortable position. "Harry?" he saw the she weasel approach the two with a curious yet slightly hurt expression on her face.

"Sod off Weasley, can't you see we're busy?" Vane was promptly ignored.

"Harry, please tell me this is not what I think it is." he could only watch as the Gryffindors' eyes met. Malfoy couldn't do anything but look when the redheaded girl's lips begin to tremble."Harry?" her voice shook, obviously she was going to cry.

"Fuck off Weasley." Romilda said once more.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Harry seemed to have finally gained enough of his brain cells back to push her away.

"Harry~" the high pitched whine had both young men cringing in pain.

"Gin, you know it wasn't me right?" he approached Ginny slowly as if worrying that the other might run off. "You saw that it was all her."

"Harry, how can I be sure?" ice blue turned glassy, her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout that had the brunet fighting off a smile.

"Remember what I said this morning?" he asked standing in front of the only Weasley girl. "And last night?"

"But you were up against the wall..." Ginny looked apprehensively at him.

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"What the hell's going on here?"

"You looked like you wanted it," Ginny looked down and whispered. Harry sighed deeply, he wanted to laugh really badly, Vane was getting pissed but they had to keep it up.

"No, I didn't want it Gin."

"Why didn't you stop her then?"

"And land myself in detention? I couldn't hex her you know that Gin."

"What were you doing here then?"

"I was coming back to have breakfast, Blaise and the others had left and I just saw them off."

"How come you didn't go with them?"

"Because then I'd be a tag-along and without you, I wouldn't enjoy myself, so why bother?"

"Harry what are you talking about? You love me! You told me so after we had sex!"

"What's she talking about Harry?" Gin looked up to meet flashing emerald orbs.

"I never slept with you," he had turned to point his wand at the annoying girl.

"But you did and it was my first time. You took my virginity."

"You promised me!" and Ginny was pounding his back with balled up fists, tears flowing freely down his face. "You said it was there was no one else!" Harry turned around and caught the redhead by her wrists, tugging him closer to wrap her in his arms. He looked up from his sobbing friend to the smugly smirking girl.

"Leave me alone Vane!" he snapped at her. "If I ever see you anywhere near Ginny or I again I will not hesitate to hex you!"

"You'll get in trouble for that." she taunted him.

"Not as much trouble as you are when you find out that you're pregnant with Michael Corner's kid."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? During the Hufflepuff party last weekend, you were last seen with him on the way to the dormitories?"

"What? B-b-but that was you!"

"No it wasn't me," he shook his head as if to say sorry.

"How do I know it wasn't you?"

"Because he was with me the whole night and you can ask Padma, she was the one who saw you going into the dorms with Corner." muffled as her face was in Harry's chest, Ginny's words still rang clear in the girl's mind.

"You're lying! What would someone like Harry want with someone like you?"

"That's none of your business." Harry snapped at her.

"B-b-b-but, you can't be..."

"Oh but I am." he smirked at her, grinning evilly as her eyes filled with tears. "Why don't you go see Michael and tell him the good news?"

"No! You're lying!" she screamed back at him.

"Gin you don't believe her do you?" he ignored the girl and turned his attention back to the slightly smaller girl in his arms.

"No," auburn locks shook free as Ginny shook her head. "I was with you the whole time."

"Thank you," his voice was soft and tender as was the kiss that was pressed onto her temple as her sobs slowly settled into sniffles. "For believing me."

"Harry, you can't be serious!" someone sent a hex at the protesting girl and she ran off to safety, Harry wasn't quite sure but he swore he saw a flash of blond from his peripherals.

"Let's get something to eat, alright Gin?" she nodded, her face still against his chest and he kept an arm around her waist as they walked away. Back in his corner, silver narrowed in anger at the scene.

XoxoxoxoX

"So how was your day?" the question was sent at the blond who had just stormed into the Slytherin common room with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"Something happen to you Draco?" Blaise asked as he pulled on the blond's arm and pushed him onto the couch in between him and Theodore.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened Drake?" Pansy asked again knowing if anyone was likely to get answers, it would be her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." he rose from his seat and this time no one stopped him. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

XoxoxoxoX

"So how did everything go today Harry?" they sat in the Gryffindor common room, only the eighth years were still up.

"How did what go?" Seamus asked as he dropped onto Dean's lap.

"Harry was supposed to seduce Malfoy today while we were out."

"So what happened?"

"Vane happened." the green eyed boy muttered. "That annoying little witch came and tried to molest me in the corridor while I was waiting for Draco."

"What did she do?" Ron visibly shuddered at the memory of love potions in sixth year.

"She proclaimed her love for me and tried to kiss me but then Ginny showed up."

"Bet she didn't like that."

"No she didn't," his audience fell curious at the smile that lit up his face.

"So what did she do?"

"She just stood there asking me what was going on. I couldn't even answer her, then we went into this whole charade of being together in front of Vane."

"What do you mean?"

"Well basically she acted as if we were together and she was hurt that I was apparently cheating on him and I, being the doting boyfriend that I am, proceeded to calm her and make him believe me. Everything went so well especially when Vane started accusing me of having sex with her. Ginny cried, she had tears down her face and it gave the perfect excuse to kiss her," he smiled widely as he finished his tale.

"How come you're so happy about this?"

"Because Draco was there, he was hiding but I saw him and he saw the whole thing."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Now, I think I need the girls' help."

"With what?"

"I may have gotten Draco's attention but it doesn't mean that he will make it any easier for the two of us."

"What's the plan?"

"Just wait and see then. I'm going to bed," he announced as he rose from his position near the hearth.

"This is going to be so funny."

XoxoxoxoX

"Harry, help me." the chatter in the Great Hall died as mouths dropped open in surprise. Pansy Parkinson was asking Harry Potter for help.

"What's wrong Pans?" he greeted the sobbing girl, rising from his seat next to Seamus and Dean and caught her in his arms. More silence ensued at the obviously intimate touch, some thuds as the students fainted while others gaped in open curiousity.

"I can't find the necklace Ron bought me from Hogsmeade." she sobbed into his chest, the words muffled and could only be heard clearly by Harry himself and his two other friends.

"Have you checked under the bed?"

"I did, but it wasn't there. It's not in my room," she pulled back her face from his chest and looked up at him tearfully. "I've lost it."

"I didn't mean your bed Pans," he said clear enough in the awkard silence that everyone heard, especially a clueless little blond Slytherin.

"But, how will it be there?"

"Sleep over, last Wednesday." he reminded her.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, have you tried the bed in my room?"

"Wait, no, I haven't."

"Let's go then, I'm sure we'll find it." he escorted her out of the Hall, an arm firmly placed around her waist. Silver followed them out the doors, their owner positively fuming at the display.

XoxoxoxoX

"Potter's at it again," Blaise whispered to Theo. "Now he's got Pansy with him as well."

"Drake's about to burst."

"Let him, oh look Harry's already back?"

"Obviously this was planned, what with the bedroom talk and all."

"I just don't see why he just doesn't take Draco out."

"Because our beloved Prince is as stubborn as the-Boy-who-would-not-die-for-the-Dark-Lord. He'll keep denying his attraction to Potter until he thinks that he has to take matters into his own hands."

XoxoxoxoX

"Dean, I need your help." Harry announced as he walked to his friends.

"Sure Harry, what did you need help for?"

"To make Seamus confess."

"Confess what?"

"Pansy's necklace is missing and we've just found out that Seamus was the last one to be seen with it." green glared at the cowering Irish boy.

"Shay, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!"

"Stop lying! Hermione saw you with the necklace! Where is it?"

"I don't have it!"

"Are you telling me that my Hermione is lying to me?" everyone heard that, molten silver narrowed angrily.

"_Just what are you playing at?" _Draco thought to himself.

"N-n-no! It's... I .. just... Harry please!"

"Where. is. It?"

"Harry, it's just... I..."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just didn't think you'd stoop so low as to steal from someone."

"Why are you protecting her?"

"Why do you care?" he shot back. "Don't talk to me Seamus." he hissed angrily. "You better have protection spells on your bed tonight." he threatened just as Pansy came running back to him. He turned just in time to catch the still sobbing girl.

"D-d-d-did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't Pans. Don't worry I'm sure we'll find it."

"H-h-harry," she all but wailed and he pulled her face up to look into her eyes.

"I promise I'll help you look for it, okay princess?" he smiled softly at her as she smiled through her tears. "Let's go," and with a kiss to the forehead, the 'couple' left once more.

XoxoxoxoX

"Potter's laying it on a little thick isn't he?" Theodore commented as he and Blaise watched another golden goblet crack under the force of the blond's fingers.

"I don't think so. I think he knows exactly what he needs to rile Draco up more."

"Jealousy's such a bitch."

"Yeah it is."

XoxoxoxoX

What the bloody hell is going on? First it was Blaise and Theo and now he has Pansy on his side as well? What were they talking about? I'm pretty sure I heard them say something about his bed. Why would she be in his room? On his bed nonetheless? Damn it Harry, what are you doing to me? There I go again, Harry. What. The. Fucking. Hell. Why do I even care? I don't like him, do I? God, I am so confused. Why was he so protective of Pansy? She's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! I just don't understand anything anymore.

"Draco, may I speak with you?" he looked up to meet his godfather's obsidian eyes, there was a flash of something he couldn't quite pinpoint as he nodded reluctantly and followed the potions master out of the Hall.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" he asked as soon as they had entered the private chambers of the Slytherin's Head of House.

"I simply wanted to ask you how you've been." the older man gestured towards the sofa.

"I'm fine Uncle Sev."

"Don't lie to me Draco, I know you better than that." the voice was lightly reprimanding and he couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm fine."

"..."

"I just... I don't know what's happening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Harry."

"Potter? Since when did you call him Harry?" the blond clammed up. He didn't really want to tell his godfather how that came to be. "What's going on Draco?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Severus was worried. His godson was always wound up but the boy he's seeing in front of him looked tired and dare he say it, lonely. There was even the hint of being _in love_ in Draco's eyes that made him shudder uncomfortably.

"I just don't know anymore!" he shouted in frustration. Slender fingers pulled at blond locks as he rose to begin pacing across his professor. "Damn it! I don't know why Potter became Harry! I don't know why I get angry when I see all these girls kissing him and touching him and sitting on his lap! I don't know anything anymore! My friends are all with Gryffindors, how fucked up is that? There's supposed to be a rivalry between the houses and yet they all get shacked up together and I hear Pansy has been in Harry's bedroom. What the hell? How could she do that to me? I told her, Harry is mine and she goes and~" he seemed to catch himself. Draco spun round, eyes widening at the unreadable expression on his godfather's face. He bolted from the room as fast as he could, waves of robe billowing behind him as he ran.

"What are you going to do next Potter?" the Slytherin potions master muttered to himself as he waved a lazy hand to close the door. "You've gotten into his head, now what?"

XoxoxoxoX

Draconius Lucius Malfoy lay on his bed staring up at the canopy with glazed silver eyes. Confusion flashed within those orbs as he thought about everything and nothing all at once.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I'm thinking about Harry. Potter. Fuck. What the hell's going on? I don't understand anything anymore. Why am I jealous? When I see him kiss one of his girls, I want to be them. I want to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine. Fuck. Where did that come from?

"_Oh Drake, it wasn't sudden. You've always fancied him."_

"_But I hate him!" he looked shocked at her. "I loathed him from the day he ignored my hand."_

"_No, you were jealous that he chose Weasley over you." _

"_B-b-b-but the taunts and the jibes and the fights?"_

"_All ways to get his attention solely on you." _

It was a flash of his talk with Pansy weeks ago and he understood. He'd always liked Potter, he just didn't show it very well and now that he seemed to be paying attention to more girls than him he knew he had to do something. Come to think of it, he hadn't asked, demanded, for a duel lately. That's what he'll do, he'll crush Potter and this will all go away. Yeah, it will all go away.

But then why did he kiss me?

* * *

**So, so, so still interested? Tell me what you think okay? Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the latest installment! Fluffiness with a bit more of a jealous tinge in it... **

* * *

"Potter!" green eyes met silver as the two young men stopped across each other right before the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to challenge you to a duel." molten silver flashed as the dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I accept?"

"Why not?"

"Don't answer a question with a question Malfoy, it's unseemly."

"Scared Potter? I've noticed that you haven't been answering my taunts since this school years begun. Have you finally succumbed to my words and believe everything that I said?" he smirked as those beautiful jade orbs became hard emerald with his jibe.

"In your dreams Malfoy," but then Potter had the audacity to smirk at him. "But I guess you would be dreaming of me succumbing to your will, wouldn't you Draco?" his eyes widened as his knees shook. The way his name rolled off the other's tongue, it couldn't be anything but sensual.

"H-h-ha! You wish Har-Potter." another raised eyebrow was the answer to his slip. The Gryffindor sauntered over to him and he lost his perception of the world around them. All he could see was the predator stalking towards him, his gaze trained on every step those lithe legs made, the smirk never faltering on the handsome face.

"So I'm Harry now, am I?" he drawled in a voice so silky Draco felt his face heat up. He forgot that he was in front of the Great Hall and there were people watching them.

"P-p-potter, what t-t-the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why the stutter Malfoy? Have you lost your eloquence somewhere along the way?" and he was there standing inches away from him, deep emerald boring into molten silver.

"Nothing to say?" Draco felt those velvet lips moving against his, so close were they. "I'll see you later Dragon," he felt the briefest push, the smallest amount of pressure, just enough for the brush of lips to be considered a kiss and then he was gone, sauntering over to the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face.

"Bloody Potter!" What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened? I was supposed to win! It should've been I who won that argument. Could you even call that an argument? Damn. Bloody. Potter. Playing me for a fool. What is he up to?

XoxoxoxoX

Blaise Zabini stared curiously at the giddy Gryffindor, his dark gaze trailing behind the brunet to his blond friend who was still standing in front of the Great Hall. He sighed and stood up from the Slytherin table, he needed to wake Draco up from his stupor before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Damn bloody Harry fucking Potter!" he listened as his friend ranted, still standing as still as statue. "What the hell does he think he's doing kissing me?"

"He kissed you?" he asked though he saw what had happened.

"Blaise! Yes, uh, no, it was... I just..."

"Draco are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he snarled at the Italian who raised both hands in a sign of surrender. He stalked over to his usual seat in the Slytherin table intent on ignoring everyone around him when Blaise sat next to him and Theodore on his other side. He sighed knowing he was trapped.

"What happened Drake?"

"None of your business."

"We're just worried about you Draco, you've been acting weird these last few months."

"I'm acting weird?" he asked both of them. "You're the ones getting friendly with the Gryffindorks! What happened to house loyalty?"

"Is that why you're always in a bad mood?" Blaise asked him. "Because we've been spending a lot of time with them?"

"I don't bloody well care who you're spending your time with!"

"Then what's your problem?" the blond didn't answer, instead he rose from his seat without touching his food and stomped out of the Great Hall amidst the whispers that followed him.

"Potter's good." Theodore commented as they watched their friend stalk away.

"I wonder what's going to happen next."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

XoxoxoxoX

"_Damn bloody Potter. What is he up to?" _he thought to himself. He'd spent the afternoon sulking in his bedroom, refusing to go back to the Hall for lunch. Instead he ordered food to be served in his rooms. He gazed out of the window in his room, idly watching the giant squid pass by. Being in the dungeons, it came to no surprise that they're dormitories would be right under the lake itself. The windows and walls were charmed to keep the students safe from the various cratures living within the dark depths but they could still watch them in their natural habitat. _"Maybe I should fly. It would help me think things through."_ it took a long moment of debate but he finally decided on it. "Let's fly."

XoxoxoxoX

"Blaise, I'm going to take Hermione up for a ride," Harry told the Italian Slytherin as he landed in front of him. The only girl on the Golden Trio was sitting on the grass talking to Pansy and Ginny while Ron, Blaise, Theo and Harry had been flying.

"You know she doesn't like flying."

"I know." he grinned widely at the other boy who shook his head.

"If something happens to her, your ass is mine Potter." he glared.

"Why don't you and Theo bring Ginny and Pansy up as well?" he suggested. "It might be fun to see their reactions."

"Ginny knows how to fly and Pansy does too, it's all part of the pureblood training program." Theodore said as he too landed. "So what are you two planning?"

"I just want to take Hermione up for a ride." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively earning slaps in the back of his head. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Fine, go get her." Blaise nodded to their direction and watched as Harry walked away his strides full of purpose. Dark onyx twinkled lightly as he watched his girlfriend follow her friend away from the two other girls, idly he wondered what he had said to get her away from them but continued to look upon the scene with rapt attention.

"He's bloody stupid for what he's trying to do." Theodore said as they watched Harry mount his broom after Hermione who was looking worriedly at him. "You're really going to let him do that?"

"Just like you said, unless Hermione breaks things off with us because of him, he's no contender of mine."

"True enough." they both smiled at the delightful expression on Hermione's face as they slowly lifted off the ground. Obviously Harry was keeping it safe, getting her used to the pace before going further up.

"Oi!" they looked up to see Ron waving his arms wildly. "Let's play a game."

"How exactly are we going to play?" Ginny shouted back at him.

"You and Pansy against Theo and Blaise." Ron answered. "I'll be keeper."

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"They can play seeker, whichever one of them catches the snitch wins the game for their team."

"Alright!" Ginny waved her wand. "Accio quaffle." she announced. "Harry do you have your practice snitch with you?" she shouted over to the pair who were flying in lazy circles around the pitch.

"Yep." he threw the silver ball over to Blaise who caught it without much effort.

"We'll only play half the pitch." Theodore announced as he too mounted his broom.

"Hold on to the broom 'Mione," Harry told his passenger.

"Don't drop me Har."

"I won't," he assured her and they zoomed higher up above the stands as they surveyed the pitch for the wayward winged ball. Unknown to them they were being watched.

XoxoxoxoX

"_Just when I thought I'd escaped them all." _his grip tightened on his broomstick as he listened to the bushy haired girl's twinkling laughter ring out. She was having fun riding Harry's broom. _"God that sounded so wrong." _his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fingers into a fist, nails digging into his palm, and then the thought struck him. _"Why am I so angry?" _he listened to the barking laughter of his friends as they played around with the Gryffindors. He felt utterly alone at that moment and for the umpteenth time since the school year had begun, he couldn't quite figure out why everything was happening the way they've been. He heard a crack and felt the searing pain as the splinters lodged their way into the skin of his fingers. He didn't even feel for the expensive broom that he had broken with his bare hand. His mind clouded with confusion as his eyesight darkened, before he knew what was happening he'd lost consciousness.

XoxoxoxoX

"Having fun 'Mione?" Harry asked his passenger. They had been playing for quite some time and he was surprised by how quickly she had taken to the broom.

"I never knew quidditch could be this much fun." she laughed breathlessly as she turned a little too sharp to the right and the brunet behind her caught a glimpse of silver white.

"Draco?"

"No, I'm Hermione."

"No, I meant Draco," they had just passed the other side of the pitch and Harry took over control for a minute.

"Where?"

"Blaise!" Harry shouted as he once again spotted the flash of blond. The urgency in his voice had grabbed the attention of the dark-skinned Slytherin and he was there in moments.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Take Hermione!" he said as he positioned his broom right next to the other boy's.

"What why?"

"Just take her!" he boomed and Hermione jumped brooms quickly, Harry rarely ever got worked up ever since the end of the War but when he did it was for an actual cause. "Shit!" the pair looked on in confusion as the Gryffindor seeker zoomed off. They watched in morbid curiosity as he flew off to the other side of the pitch.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Blaise cursed. "That's Draco." and indeed it was the Ice Prince himself who was freefalling from the stands, they could only hope Harry was quick enough to catch him. "Theo! Ron!" the games fell to a stop as he called the other boys' names.

"Blaise fly me closer to them." Hermione ordered and he didn't second guess her. He zoomed off just as Harry dove after Draco. "Pansy levitate! Ginny cushion!" she ordered as both witches flew along side them. "Arresto momentum!" she waved her wand in the direction of the free falling pair, sometime during their flight Harry had let go of his broom and took Draco in his arms, spinning in mid-air to cushion their fall with his own body.

"Wingardium leviosa!" instead of the cushioning charm Hermione had ordered, Ginny backed up Pansy's spell with her own, Draco and Harry were falling far too fast, they would've bounced off the cushioning charm anyway.

"Harry what happened?" Ron was the first to arrive as he had stayed glued to his broom the whole time.

"I don't know. I saw him when we were flying over and he just fell." Harry was already rising, Draco in his arms.

"Careful mate his hand is bleeding." Ron placed said appendage on top of the blond's stomach.

"I'm taking him to Madame Pomfrey," he didn't wait for the others to come to them, he strode away briskly without another word.

XoxoxoxoX

"You slipped Draco the potion?" accusing stares met the Italian Slytherin.

"That was bloody stupid Blaise Zabini!" his girlfriend exploded. "What if Harry didn't catch him on time? What if he broke something? What if~" she was silenced by a passionate kiss that had her breathless within the next few moments. "I'm still mad at you." the dark haired young man smirked at the bushy haired girl.

"I hadn't expected him on coming here." he told all of them, keeping a hand on her waist as he did.

"How do you expect them to get on better terms now then?"

"After that scare?" it was Ron who answered. "You didn't see the way Harry looked when he caught Draco. He's going to stop playing games with him now."

"Draco's not going to be happy about that though."

"Well they're both stubborn enough for all of us. We'll see who wins that match." Ron snorted as he wrapped his arms around Pansy, the Slytherin girl leaning back against him.

"I can't wait for the fireworks," Ginny said with a wicked smile and a meaningful stare at her own boyfriend. Theodore chuckled deeply at her as the group contemplated on the next step of the cat and mouse game.

XoxoxoxoX

"You scared me Dragon," he whispered to the sleeping boy. "I thought I was going to lose you." he ran a gentle finger across the pale boy's cheeks, tucking an errant strand behind the ear.

"Then perhaps you should just tell him how you feel," he didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken.

"You and I both know how stubborn he is, he's not going to give in just because I saved him."

"Then maybe you should start wooing him properly Mr. Potter."

"How did you even know about it Professor?"

"You weren't exactly being subtle in your advances," their headmistress said. "Doing such things in the Great Hall, you were bound to be noticed."

"So you think I should court him?"

"It is the proper thing to do at this point."

"Thanks Professor."

"You should return to the tower Mr. Potter, curfew is in five minutes."

"Yes headmistress," he said and without a care in the world, he dropped a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead before walking out of the infirmary with a soft smile on his face.

XoxoxoxoX

His silver eyes flashed open in surprise and confusion. He stared up at the familiar ceiling as he thought of how he could've gotten to the infirmary. His last conscious thought was angry at Potter for doing things to him that he didn't understand and then... nothing. He looked to the side to see two parchments on his bedside table and a single golden tulip. His brow scrunched up in thought as he gingerly sat up and took hold of the parchment with the flower.

_I'm here. _That was it, there was no indication of who wrote it but the penmanship was familiar to him though he couldn't quite figure out who. He reached for the other parchment as he brought the tulip up to his nose and inhaled the heady scent.

_Draco,_

_I've brought you some clothes so you wouldn't have to go back to the dorms. Come see us at breakfast, we'll be sitting at the Slytherin table and you can tell me what happened. Hermione will be with me. _

_Pansy._

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little dizzy Madame Pomfrey, what happened to me?"

"It seems you've taken a fall from the quidditch stands."

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought here," was her evasive answer. "Take this potion and come back to me after lunch. I want to see you then."

"Thank you," he nodded as he downed the potion in one go.

"You can change in there Mr. Malfoy," she pointed towards the back of the infirmary. "Just leave the clothes inside, I'll see to it that the elves return them to your dorms washed and pressed." Draco went off to the bathroom to change. "Be on your way Mr. Malfoy, breakfast has already started."

XoxoxoxoX

"Draco!" his best friend's excited voice reached him just as he strolled through the doors of the Great Hall. He rolled his eyes as the girl practically bounced in her seat but then he remembered that she had been with Harry, in his bedroom and apparently on his bed. Narrowed molten silver gazed upon the bushy haired girl sitting beside his _friend_, great. Just. Fucking. Great.

"Good morning Pansy, Granger." he murmured as he sat down beside the former.

"How are you feeling Drake?"

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey gave me something for the dizziness."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Will you stop pretending?" he hissed angrily as he grabbed his fork. "Stop pretending to be my friend."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in surprise.

"I told you everything because I thought I could trust you," he whispered angrily though somewhat gloomy. "You knew how I felt for him and yet..."

"Draco will you explain what you're saying? I don't understand."

"What were you doing in his room, and on his bed?"

"What? I was never..." and then she had the audacity to giggle at him. Both she and the Gryffindor princess started to giggle uncontrollably and he couldn't quite beat down the flush that rose on his face.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Are you jealous Draco?" it was Granger who asked.

"Who told you you could call me by my first name?" he snapped at the still laughing girl. "I don't recall ever giving you permission to do so."

"Well you are Blaise's best friend as well as Pansy's and seeing as I'm friends with both of them, I thought I could call you that by default."

"No, no, absolutely not. I don't appreciate you people making fun of me."

"No one's making fun of you Drake," Pansy finally calmed down.

"Then what the hell is Har-Potter planning?"

"I think you're about to find out," Hermione said as she looked toward the entrance to find Ron and Blaise walking side by side with Potter behind him and Theodore and the she weasel following him. It was a strange formation of Slytherins and Gryffindors and it had caught the attention of the students as well as the teachers.

"What's going on?" he seemed to be confused most of the time now. He looked on as Ron and Blaise bypassed him to walk over to their respective partners.

"Good morning 'Mione!" Ron greeted her with a smile as he sat next to his girl. "Morning flower," his voice had become husky as he turned his attention to the Slytherin Queen. He reached within his robe and procured a single white rose.

"Good morning, my knight." she smiled as she accepted the proferred flower. "Thank you."

"Must you be so sappy Ronald?" as a pureblood Zabini would not stoop to saying such names as Ron, at least not for the moment.

"Must you shoot me down Zabini?" he retorted and the two burst out laughing.

"For you my princess," Blaise turned his attention to the giggling girl beside him.

"You didn't have to, but thank you my prince," she smiled lovingly at him as she reached for the daisy that he offered her.

"Now who's sappy?" Theodore and Ginny had sat across from them and he smirked at both boys while the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Are you trying to be outdone Nott?" the dark skinned Italian raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I don't have to show you what Ginny and I do. That's our business, and ours alone." he smiled at the fiery redhead. "Isn't that right, my firecracker?" she returned his smile and kissed him lightly on the lips, Draco couldn't take it anymore. His friends were happy with their partners while he was alone. He felt bereft, he clenched his hand on the table and bowed his head. He wouldn't be weak, he wouldn't show them how jealous he was that they were loved, they wouldn't see him cry.

"What's wrong Dragon?" he had forgotten about his presence but the gentle hand that pried his fingers apart. He stared at their intertwined fingers, dark and light, polar opposites. They could never be.

"Leave me alone," he tried to pull his hand away but the grip on his was strong.

"Why are you crying?" he sounded so concerned, but no he mustn't fall for it.

"Why do you care?"

"But I do," Harry insisted as he grasped the blond's chin and pulled his face to meet the watery silver gaze.

"Why?" he asked again, fighting the urge to close his eyes to stop from meeting the determined jade orbs.

"Believe me I do," Harry's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he held out a beautiful silvery gold flower to Draco. "I'm here, always." the Slytherin's eyes widened in surprise, the words familiar to him until he remembered the note on his bedside table with the tulip, the golden tulip on it.

"W-w-what?"

"It's a dragon lily," he never dropped his eyes as he watched the reaction he garnered.

"B-b-but,"

"I never hated you Draco," the brunet confessed. "I hated the mask that you've been forced to wear, the actions you had no choice on doing but you, the beautiful person that you are, I've never hated you."

"Potter, why?"

"Harry," the Gryffindor corrected gently. "I've always known how you felt about me but I couldn't approach you with Voldemort on the loose. I hated what you did, those other people that you 'dated' when you tried to convince yourself that you didn't like me. I didn't like it, the jealousy I felt when every year you have a knew beau, and before the term ends there's someone else with you. I hated the thought of anyone sharing your bed when I wanted to be the only one," he took a deep breath, the confession taking more out of him than he thought it would.

"Y-y-you..." he grasped the flower in his hand, not knowing whether or not the words said were to be believed, were they true?

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, will you let me court you?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the love! Will you tell me what you think? Review please. **

**aLy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update... I'm just a bit busy. Here's the next chapter with a little steam near the end. **

* * *

"_Draconius Lucius Malfoy will you let me court you?" the blond froze as soon as the words had left his secret love's mouth. He wants to court me? Me, why me? "Draco?" What does he want from me? He already has enough girls hanging off his arm, he doesn't need to add me to the notch on his bedpost. "Draco?" I don't want to be just another fling. I don't want to be someone he can easily forget. I should just go, tell him to fuck off. I don't... why the bloody hell is this so difficult? "Draco?" he realized that he had been silent for quite a while. Grey eyes turned brighter as he focused his attention on the brunet looking worriedly at him and he fought the urge to smirk. Let him squirm for a bit. _

"_No, I don't want you to court me." he felt a pang of hurt in his chest at the downtrodden expression on the other's face. Harry tried to pull away from him but he kept his grip strong. "No I don't want you to court me," those jade eyes were hidden by the messy fringe as the Saviour looked down, unable to face him after his apparent rejection. It was Draco's turn to raise the other's head so their gazes could meet. "I want to be your boyfriend." _

"_What?" _

"_I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of dancing around you. I don't want to make things more complicated. I... just..." his words lost themselves in his scrambled brain as he ran a hand through blond locks. He reached out to touch the other's messy locks, his hand trailing to the back of Harry's neck as he tugged gently. "Let's not wait anymore." he said as he pulled the slightly taller male down for chastely passionate kiss. He could feel the grin that split the brunet's face against his lips as their mouths melded together in perfect synchrony. He forgot everything, he wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, he wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends, he wasn't worried about what was going to happen with him and Harry. All he knew was that Potter was kissing him and his mouth was doing deliciously pleasurable things to his brain. If it wasn't for the applause and the coughing and all other noises that shouldn't be heard while one was snogging their boyfriend he wouldn't have woken up at all. He whimpered at the loss when Harry finally pulled away from him only to rest his forehead against his and with a small peck they turned to their food, hands clasped together and began eating as if nothing had happened. On his lap lay the dragon lily, in his robes the golden tulip was cradled almost protectively close to his heart. _

That had been three days ago. Today was a Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend but he and Harry were not going. The brunet insisted on staying at the castle but he didn't know why. Shrugging his shoulders, only too happy to finally have some alone time with his boyfriend he simply watched as Pansy, Theodore and Blaise got ready for their own dates.

"Drake, what should I wear?" the girl asked him after throwing away her fifth outfit for the day.

"What are you going to do anyway?" he sighed deeply as he rose from his position on the girl's bed.

"I don't know but Ron said I should dress comfortably today."

"Then dress comfortably." he said as he stood behind her in front of the full length mirror. She was down to her underwear but he didn't mind, he's seen her through days that were much worse.

"You're no help at all," his best friend pouted at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, fine, sit down on the bed." he ordered as he began to rummage in his closet. "Let me look for something to wear for your knight." he grinned at the blush that rose from her neck and settled on her cheeks.

"That's not fair," he could just hear the pout in her voice as she spoke to him even when his back was turned to her. "It's not like you and Harry don't have pet names for each other."

"Okay, here, put this on." he shoved a pile of clothing into her arms and waited for her to move as she raised an eyebrow at his chosen outfit.

"Are you sure?" she was skeptical about his choice but then again, it wouldn't have been his first choice either. Damn Gryffindor tendencies rubbing off on him already.

"If you don't want to then don't," he shrugged as he settled once more on her bed. "Just try them on at least and see if you're going to like it or not."

"Okay, if you're sure," she sounded unsure but he didn't mind. She'd see he was right anyway, and by the time she was dressed she was beaming at him.

"I'd love to see the look on Weasley's face when he sees that." he gave her an appraising look and couldn't quite help but feel proud of himself. She looked beautiful, simple yet elegant in the form fitting jeans that he had picked out for her. For her torso she wore a green tank top, a shade slightly darker than their house colors, and a loose maroon jumper that showed her shoulders just enough to be teasing but not outrageously indecent.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor colors," she smiled at him as she fished out a pair of golden sandals from the back of her closet.

"And for the cherry on top," he smirked as he found exactly the accessory he was looking for from her jewelry box. She held up her hair as he settled the silver chained necklace with a snake pendant around her neck. The snake had turquoise gems for the eyes, the shade eerily close to her boyfriend's eye color.

"Thank you so much Drake." their eyes met through their reflections and she smiled a gentle smile at him.

"Are you two done?" Blaise poked his head through the open door. As returning eighth years they had a whole hall to themselves, a room to each and it made it easier for them all to communicate.

"I'm not going," Draco said as he nudged Pansy forward while Blaise entered the room.

"Well don't you look like a proper Gryffindork," the Italian sent her a teasing smile to show he was just kidding.

"I can say the same about you," she raised an eyebrow in response as she looked him up and down. He wore smart dress robes with a dark red undershirt that was slightly open to show a teasing amount of his chest.

"Did someone color coordinate us today?" the trio turned to find that Theodore had also chosen to wear Gryffindor colors in the form of a casual red shirt with gold trimming and black slacks. Draco couldn't help it, he lost his composure and laughed out loud, his friends echoing his sentiments as they joined him.

"Now the only thing left is for them to wear Slytherin green." he snorted but paled as the three rounded on him. "Now wait a minute. I'm not going to Hogsmeade so I don't need to dress up." he frantically looked for an escape but they were blocking the door.

"That doesn't mean that Harry has no plans for the both of you." Pansy said as she approached him. When she grabbed his arm and Theodore and Blaise flanked him, he knew there was no escape as they frog-marched him to his own bedroom.

XoxoxoxoX

His jaw dropped as soon as he saw Draco. He didn't know whether he should laugh or thank whoever had dressed him. The blond Slytherin was dressed in a form fitting red casual shirt, thankfully it wasn't Gryffindor red, simply a red that gave some color to his cheeks and emphasized the light sheen of his silver eyes. With it he wore a snug dark blue pants that made Harry drool with the way the fabric clung onto his hips.

"You look wonderful Dragon," he couldn't stop the whisper before it was out of his mouth and he didn't even realize that all their friends were with them at the moment.

"You look handsome as well Harry," Draco replied with a shy smile as his cheeks flushed at the obvious appraisal.

"We're just going to go now," Ron said as he cleared his throat to catch their attention but the other two didn't stop their staring.

"I guess we should just go," Hermione said as Ron escorted her towards Blaise. She wore a dark green dress that hugged her waist and flowed down to just above her ankles and a pair of silver heels. It was obvious with their fancy clothes that she and Blaise would be going on a formal date. Ron had opted for a light grey shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders and showed the definitions of his pectorals even through the fabric.

"They won't even notice us leaving," Ginny said as she took Theodore's offered arm, she too wore Slytherin colors with her gray top and black skirt though her pumps were a dark green.

"We're leaving now." Blaise called out in another attempt to get the other two's attention but it became apparent that they weren't really listening.

"Where will you be taking me today Ronald?" Pansy asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see soon," he kissed her temple and the three couples set off, still unnoticed by the ogling pair.

XoxoxoxoX

Draco smiled as he watched Harry walk slightly ahead of him. The brunet was wearing a green button up shirt that gave emphasis to the jade gems he calls eyes and he could just see the teasing amount of skin that slips through the top buttons that had been left open, he also wore comfortable looking slacks through which he could just barely make out the lean muscles of the man's legs underneath. He couldn't care less where he was being led to as long as he could ogle his boyfriend's ass on the way.

"We're here Dragon," his voice had gotten husky, deep and velvety raising goosebumps on the blond's arms. He stopped right next to the Gryffindor as he stared at the large wooden door across them.

"Where exactly are we?"

"You don't recognize the Room of Requirement?"

"I... uh... I... wasn't exactly paying attention to where we were going." he refused to meet the other's teasing gaze and instead hid his face on the broad shoulder.

"Too busy ogling my ass huh?" he smacked the strong chest in response, the throaty laughter of the brunet making him shiver. "Let's go inside?" Harry suggested, his words breathed right into Draco's ear. They stepped through the door as soon as Draco let go of Harry.

"What?" he didn't quite know how to phrase his question as they stood in a kitchen with a small dining room. It was large with Muggle ovens, a sink and a countertop that separated the kitchen from the small wooden table.

"I'll be cooking for you today," Harry said as he led the blond to sit on one of the chairs.

"Can I help?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Well, no, but I want to help."

"I'll teach you another time, for now you just stay and watch." he kissed him softly, smiling at the small moan that the blond couldn't keep down.

"Okay," he was offered a brilliant smile that had his heart beat skipping.

Harry looked so comfortable as he moved from one spot to the other. There was a pot on the stove boiling with something Draco didn't know as he chopped and sliced more ingredients on the counter top. He could've sworn the brunet was teasing him purposely whenever he would go to the big box that Harry had called a 'fridge' and bend over when he retrieved something. He could only smile at how homely it looked.

"Dragon can you taste this for me please?" the light filtered back into the mercurial gaze as his focus returned to Harry. The man was standing in front of him holding out a piece of shrimp and Draco opened his mouth obediently, licking the fingers that accompanied the morsel as they retreated. He inwardly smiled as Harry's breath hitched then moaned as the taste spread through his senses, his eyes fluttering close in content.

"It's perfect Love," he smiled at him and reveled at the flush on the darker boy's cheeks.

"Well I'll be done soon so if you could just set the table," he coughed into his hand as Draco rose from his seat to retrieve plates and glasses from the cupboards.

Dinner had been a lovely affair, they had fed each other bites of the shrimp rissotto that Harry had made, along with it he had roasted a small turkey with a side dish of mashed potatoes and lots of gravy. Draco had fun teasing and taunting his boyfriend, revelling in every moan and hitch of breath when he looked at the brunet with half-lidded eyes and a sultry smile. Harry, on the other hand, was fighting for control. It had only been three days since the two of them had gotten together, it would not do to scare his dragon because he became too forward.

"Thank you for dinner Love," Draco said as he laid his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it." he kissed the fair head and pulled the other closer to his body as they sat in front of the blazing fire. It was mid-November and the pair was cuddled under a thick blanket after they had finished eating.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked quietly, thanking the heavens that he was in front of the fire and the flush on his cheeks could be attributed to the warmth.

"About what?"

"Me."

"I found out in fourth year, during the tournament."

"B-b-but, how?"

"When I was fighting my dragon, I happened to look in your direction and saw the worry and fear in your eyes. It was that expression that gave me the courage to outfly the dragon." Harry told him. "After the first task I thought about you, mainly about what I saw. Contrary to what people think, I'm not completely ignorant. I just chose not to pay attention to a lot of things back when Voldemort was still alive, it made him underestimate me and it worked out in my favor at the end." they sat in silence for a few moments, the blond digesting the information he'd just been given.

"Harry, I..."

"What is it Draco?"

"I... just... it's just... I..."

"You know you can ask me anything right?" he raised the blond's chin to look into the silvery gaze. Draco closed his eyes to avoid the intent spark within the jade orbs.

"It's just..." Harry waited patiently. "What was Pansy doing in your room?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week, Pansy came running into the hall crying and you said something about your bed."

"What exactly did I say?" Harry inwardly smiled, it seemed Draco was jealous after all.

"I think she was looking for something but when she couldn't find it you said it could've been under your bed because she had a sleep over a few days before."

"Draco, are you jealous?" the blond pulled away from him, sat a few inches from his spot and broke away from their embrace. He didn't answer, simply stared into the far wall ignoring the brunet. "There's nothing to be jealous about." he pulled the blond onto his lap and buried his face in the golden locks. "Pansy was in my room because Ron is my roommate." he explained. "The past weekend Ron had gotten her a necklace, I believe it was the same one that she was wearing today. She couldn't find it so she asked me. It was nothing."

"You looked so protective of her."

"I'm protective of all my female friends." he pointed out.

"And Granger?"

"You can call her Hermione," Harry said. "That day when I cast the Muffliato on you, we had started to plan on making Blaise and Pansy jealous. 'Mione fancied Blaise and it's the same with Ron and Pansy, there's nothing going on between the three of us. You did say that no one had wanted to see the Golden Trio shag, so we tried to prove you right."

"You mean that was all because of me?"

"Yes, partly at least. Some of it was because of me too. I felt that it was time to pursue you."

"You wanted to pursue me?"

"I wanted to court you. I hadn't planned on how to do it though, things just kept falling into place when it came to you but then when you fell from the stands I knew I had to stop playing around. I wanted to do it right but you seemed determined. I'm happy though."

"You're happy with me?"

"Of course I am," Harry assured him. "Otherwise I would not be here with you. I wouldn't have cooked for you."

"What about Ginny then?"

"She's my little sister, always will be."

"But you had a thing with her during the War right?"

"Draco," he turned the blond to face him, their groins dangerously close to the other's. "What I have with the girls is far different from what I have with you. Besides I'm Draco-sexual," he sent the blond a roguish grin before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together, tongues sliding sensuously as they battled for dominance. Draco surrendered with a whimper allowing the brunet to pull him closer to grind his hardening member against the blond's.

"_Harry_," Draco moaned as the Gryffindor licked and nipped his way to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and marks in his wake.

"_You're so hot Draco." _he hissed in Parseltongue unknowingly arousing his partner even more. His hands trailed up the blond's shirt, finger tweaking the sensitive nubs, pinching and pulling as they continued to grind against each other. Slender fingers dove into the messy dark locks, pulling Harry's mouth from his chest into another heated kiss.

"H-h-harry, we s-s-should stop." he held the brunet's shoulders, forcing his hips to stop their erotic dance, feeling the hands on his chest going back to his hips as Harry laid his forehead against his.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's okay." he pecked the rosy lips lightly as they both breathed deeply.

"I'll walk you to your common room. It's almost curfew." Draco reluctantly rose from Harry's lap, holding out a hand and pulling the Gryffindor to his feet.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Harry." he smiled shyly at the smirking brunet before laying a chaste kiss on his lips. "Good night Love."

"Good night Dragon." he let the blond enter the portrait before walking off, smiling smugly even though he was alone. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Read and Review please..**

**aLy 0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it was a little late. Had a little trouble how to end it. Here's the final chapter though. **

* * *

"Bloody traitors!"

"Snakes all of them."

"Hiding in the lion's den..."

"... what were they thinking?"

"Will they ever stop?" Ron asked as he walked next to Pansy.

"Probably not," Theodore shrugged as he kept his hand intertwined with the youngest Weasley's.

"Should we care at all?"

"Of course not, this house rivalry has done nothing good in the past. Besides we're happy as we are."

"Hey Potter!" the brunet sighed as he was once again accosted by Romilda Vane and her now fiance Michael Corner.

"What now Corner?" he glared at the pair, the girl shrinking away from the intense jade orbs.

"I just wanted to ask you something." the Savior huffed angrily, they had been on their way to the library to work on their homework but now they'd been stalled. People had already begun to gather around them as his whole group glared at the other couple.

"Fine. Ask." he said as the pair stopped in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to be tied to that snake?" Damn it. The way they had dressed up the last Hogsmeade weekend had spread around the school. It had made the headmistress smile along with the other professors but it just raised unrest with the rest of the student body.

"I much prefer handcuffs but it depends on what Draco prefers to use." it seemed as if the rest of the students were sure that the four Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs would marry some time in the future, and here came the analogies. There was no reason not to have fun with them anyway.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vane shouted angrily.

"You can't be that daft," he narrowed emerald orbs towards the annoying girl.

"Whatever." Corner scoffed, slightly unsettled by the response he had gotten. That was unexpected. "I'm just glad you've finally tamed the dragon." he grinned at his supposed victory staring meaningfully at the blond at Harry's side hoping for a reaction.

"Why tame him?" he raised a single eyebrow, face still void of any expression besides annoyance and amusement. "I like my dragons wild." he smirked inwardly at the scandalised expression on the other two while he tightened his hold on Draco's hand who in turn leant his head on his shoulder and smirked at Vane and Corner.

"I don't understand how you can associate yourself with him, he's a bloody Snake for Merlin's sake."

"What's your point?" he asked. "I'm a Parselmouth, I can communicate quite well with him." he grinned at the flummoxed stare he received as Draco leaned up to hiss into his ear as if to prove his words. "Is that all you needed?" he taunted the couple who were still staring at him in confusion. "We have somewhere to be." he walked off, the others following after him glaring at the audience they had accumulated.

"Oh God!" as soon as they rounded the corner away from the watching crowd both Blaise and Ron lost it. "That was funny as hell!" they leaned on each other for support as they guffawed happily.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," Theodore nodded his agreement. "Harry Potter has a snarky side to him."

"Yes well I'm sure we're going to see a lot more of it." Hermione said as she watched Pansy and Ginny raise their hands to their mouths to somehow stifle their giggles.

"I thought we were supposed to be doing homework?" Draco drawled in a rather bored tone of voice.

"Of course we were," Harry kissed the top of his head as he led the way once more to the library.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Dinner time came and his conversation with Corner was already the talk of the school. He heard whispers and rumors but he didn't pay attention to any of them, all he cared about was what Draco was thinking. He rushed to the Great Hall, Ron and Pansy hot on his heels. They had just come from Care of Magical Creatures, Draco, Hermione and Theodore had had Arithmancy while Blaise had a free period. He got there just in time to see Draco being affronted by another Slytherin.

"Malfoy, is it true your using handcuffs with Potter?" he held his breath as he waited for the reply, walking silently so as not to startle the blond.

"Not that it's any of your business," he smiled, the Ice Prince was back. "But no I don't. They chafe, we use silk." he smirked as the other boy paled before promptly turning away and scurrying back to his spot. Draco turned back in time to see him approach, sending him a dazzling smile.

"Silk in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors?" he asked as their gazes met, the silver eyes widening a fraction as he settled next to Draco on the Slytherin table.

"Whatever's more comfortable." he leaned to capture the other's lips in a soft kiss, smiling as he responded almost languidly. He held onto Draco's hand as he pulled back.

"You don't mind?" he asked. He was genuinely worried that the Slytherin would balk at the thought of having the whole school know about their relationship but it seemed as if Draco didn't care what the others thought.

"Do you?"

"I don't bloody well care," he punctuated his statement with another kiss, this time only breaking away due to the unmistakeable voice of one Ronald Weasley.

"Alright kids, that's enough. It's dinner time." he said in a mock scolding voice that had their little group bursting out into rambunctious laughter. They really shouldn't be having this much fun taunting the other students.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Over the course of the next two weeks their little group had been on the tail end of marriage talks and analogies about 'the ol' ball and chain' and other such nonsense but they took it all in stride. Ginny had even been at the brunt end of one particularly nasty joke.

"_Hey Weasley!" Pansy stared in confusion at the boy approaching them. She didn't know him but she supposed Ginny did as she had rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the boy. _

"_What do you want Henry?" _

"_I heard you could charm snakes," this would not end well for the boy called 'Henry', Pansy thought as the redhead beside her stiffened. "Care to charm mine?" he continued with an obvious leer. _

"_Gin..." the Slytherin girl called out a warning to her friend. "He's not worth it." she watched as the only Weasley girl took a deep breath to calm herself then her lips split into a grin that made the Bloody Baron squeak in surprise. Pansy didn't even notice her house ghost in the area if not for the faint sound. _

"_I'm sorry Henry, I didn't quite hear what you said." the redhead's voice was cold as ice it sent shivers through Pansy, even as Ginny smiled sickeningly sweet at the boy. She saw in the corner of her eye Rona and Draco rounding the corner. "Could you repeat that?" _

"_I said, did you want to charm my one-eyed snake." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Pansy couldn't quite believe that the boy was from Hufflepuff judging by the badge on his robes. _

"_There's a snake to be charmed?" Draco and Ron had heard what was said and approached quietly behind the boy. "Should I call Harry?" he purred against the other's ear, his wand on the boy's back. "Or would you like me to take care of that for you?" _

"_Are you offering Malfoy?" it seemed he just didn't know when to quit and Ginny had finally lost her temper. She held onto her calm facade even as she spoke. _

"_You know Drake, I think you're forgetting one thing," she said in an almost non-chalant way. _

"_I was actually serious," Draco shrugged. "Harry's been teaching me Parseltongue."_

"_I don't doubt that but I think you've overlooked the fact that you're looking at the only sister of the owners of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes." she grinned full out at the blond as soon as everything clicked into place. _

"_Sorry then," he back away slowly, the Hufflepuff boy looking on in confusion. "I think Pansy and I will go on our way while you and your brother take care of business." he flashed Ron a look, the redhead beside him looking as angry as his sister. _

"_We'll be there a little late, could you tell Harry we were held up?" _

"_Sure Ron just don't take too long, we're still playing." Pansy said as she took Draco's offered arm. _

"_Of course we are Pans, wait for me will you?" _

"_See you soon Ron." she smiled as Draco tugged her away. _

"_You want someone to charm your snake, do you?" they heard the sibling say together and both Slytherins shuddered. They left as quickly as they could and met up with the rest of their group. For the next week or so "Henry, the Hufflepuff" could be seen begging Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny to talk to his snake. _

"Do you think someone helped him?" Theodore asked in a wondering tone. The boy had disappeared although he still went to classes, then he could not be seen elsewhere especially not at the Great Hall during any meals.

"Who would've?"

"Why would he stay locked up if he's been helped?"

"Actually the spell should've ended today." Ginny laid with her back against her boyfriend's chest.

"You still haven't told us what you've done?"

"It was a simple charm," Ron replied. "We made a phantom snake and sent it up his trouser legs poised to attack his bits." he grinned at the devious smiles sent his way from all Slytherins present.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Draco smirked at the redhead. "How very Slytherin of you."

"That explains why he's been begging me to "talk to the snake in his pants"." Harry shuddered visibly at the memory.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"Probably, although that might mean some more trouble for us."

"Only for a little while and then they'll see that they can't do anything that will stop us."

"Weasley!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." Hermione muttered under her breath, Harry laughing at the reference.

"Muggle thing." he told the rest as they looked quizzically at him while they waited for the infuriated boy to approach.

"You don't think he actually will do something do you?" Pansy asked them but shut her mouth as the Hufflepuff had already arrived.

"Weasley!" he bellowed yet again and Ron turned icy blue eyes to glare at the boy.

"What do you want?" he nearly smirked as the other flinched away but held it in.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well you said Weasley," Ron rolled his eyes. "There's no other Weasley here."

"I was talking to your sister."

"Oh, didn't you hear?"

"Hear, hear what?" the dark haired boy looked on in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"She's not a Weasley anymore."

"What are you talking about?" the others smiled wolfishly at the confused boy as Ginny, supposedly sleeping, snuggled closer to Theo's chest.

"She's soon to be Mrs. Nott." they said in unison, the Hufflepuff staring wide-eyed at the engagement ring on the redhead's finger.

"It's another one of your tricks!" he pointed in accusation, not really sure who he was pointing at.

"If you would just look closely she is also wearing the Nott family crest around her neck." Hermione pointed out.

"Your mother would never approve!"

"And how do you know she wouldn't?" Harry asked. "Mum actually thought it was great. She wanted a Christmas wedding for them."

"Mum? Potter, why are you calling Mrs. Weasley Mum?"

"Because I'm his son, why else would I call her Mum?" the green eyed boy asked as if he was dumb.

"S-s-s-son?"

"Don't you own a dictionary? I thought you would be smarter than this."

"Well he is in Hufflepuff, they're known for their loyalty not intelligence." Draco pointed out rather rudely.

"I thought he at least had a little common sense." Harry replied holding his boyfriend closer to him as the blond sat in between his legs. He settled his chin on the Slytherin's shoulder, Draco leaning his back on his Gryffindor's chest and pressing his arse into his boyfriend's groin.

"How much common sense does one who openly makes suggestive comments towards the youngest siblings of the greatest pranksters since the Marauders?" Harry couldn't answer, he was too busy biting his lip to stifle his moans as his partner continued to tease him. Hermione smirked as she watched through her peripherals, she knew what the blond was doing.

"Don't ignore me!" the Hufflepuff bellowed.

"Leave us alone."

"Go away." were the answers he received.

"Not bloody likely," he smirked down at them, Hermione returning the look with a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You can't do anything to me Granger. You wouldn't risk getting a black list on your record."

"I won't," she agreed.

"Who's to say we wouldn't?" he found himself at the wrong end of at least four different wands. The annoying git paled before running off leaving his audience laughing loudly at him.

"Dragon, please stop." Harry whispered amidst the chuckles of their friends.

"Why? You know you like it." Draco replied as he ground his hips harder against his boyfriend's already raging length.

"Stop, please."

"Draco would you mind helping me with something?" Hermione's voice cut through their talk.

"Sure Hermione," Draco heard his boyfriend's groan of dismay when he actually stopped his ministrations.

"It's about the Runes and Arithmancy homework." Theodore raised an eyebrow as did Blaise. Theodore was with both in Arithmancy while they had Blaise with them in Runes, neither one remembered any such work given to them.

"Oh, which one?"

"You know the problem we've both been having trouble in?"

"The third question where you have to put both subjects to use?"

"Yeah that one, I think I may have found out how to answer it but I need your help with some of the Runes."

"Alright we can go see them now if you like."

"Really? That would be great but I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."

"That's alright," he turned to kiss his panting boyfriend's forehead. "I'll see you at dinner Love."

"See you later my prince," Hermione kissed Blaise on the lips before taking Draco's offered arm and the two sauntered off.

"Ron, I think Harry's got a little problem." Ginny snickered as she watched the brunet roll over so that he was lying on his stomach.

"I'll have you know Gin, while I do have a problem it is by no means little." the group was once more sent into fits of laughter at his muffled voice.

"I don't doubt that." Pansy said with an obvious leer, garnering shocked looks from her friends.

"Pans?" Ron asked her girlfriend.

"Don't get me wrong Ron, I don't like Harry that way but you have not seen Draco after one of their dates. You've gotta admit it's hot."

"Please, I have no problem with them I'd rather not have those images in my head."

"Draco and I haven't," Harry said rather sullenly.

"Never?"

"Not even once?"

"Are you sure you're dating Draco?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Yes we've never slept together and yes I'm sure I'm dating Draco." he rolled his eyes though he still couldn't be seen. "He always pulls away when things get too heated." he told them. "So I don't push."

"Oh my," Pansy held a hand to her hand as she fought to hide her smile. "You're so sweet Harry."

"Now if only I'm not so frustrated I might be as happy as all of you."

"Too bad mate, cockblocked by a book." Ron smirked at his friend's back sending their friends into another round of laughter at the expense of the green eyed Gryffindor.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Draco stepped back into his room after a long luxurious shower. It had been two weeks since they had announced Ginny and Theodore's engagement. Sixteen days since he started to tease his boyfriend and only a full day since he decided what his Christmas present would be. He jumped in surprise when his bedroom door slammed close to reveal his sexually frustrated Gryffindor.

"Hello Dragon," the blond swallowed at the sight of the darkened emerald orbs. The beautiful eyes twinkling dangerously in the dim lighting of his room. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he shivered visibly when those jade pools ran down his bare chest and stared pointedly at the towel he had slung haphazardly on his hips. His cock twitched with interest, breath hitching when the lion smirked smugly at him. "Three months Dragon." the brunet stepped closer to him, legs striding with intent. "Teasing me, taunting me with this hot little body of yours." his voice was deep and husky, washing over the blond like velvet. "I've been patient for so long," he was there holding the cloth covered hips, pulling the blond's lean body against his own fully clothed one. "But I don't think I'll be able to wait anymore." there was a flash of pain in his favourite jade orbs and Draco smiled softly.

"I love you Harry," he whispered as his arms crawled their way to the taller male's neck, fingers delving into the inky locks as he pulled the Gryffindor's head down for a kiss. He moaned when their lips met, pulling himself flush against Harry's hard body as his boyfriend licked his lips to gain entrance. He submitted willingly to the ministrations, shuddering when the calloused fingers grabbed at his arse and squeezed. With a sigh he pulled back slightly panting for air as he did so. "Take me." if possible, those emerald eyes darkened further, the pupils dilating until there was only a ring of green around the black center. Harry pushed their lips harder, tugging on the knot of the towel so that it fell to the floor then pushing Draco in the direction of the bed as the blond began to pull his shirt off.

"Draco please tell me you're sure." Harry held the wandering hands still, his shirt had just fallen to the floor and his boyfriend had been in the process of taking his pants off when he stopped him. The Slytherin smirked smugly at him before dropping on his knees and pulling down his jeans with his boxers. The brunet kicked them off and moved to pull the blond up but hissed in pleasure when he was taken into the hot mouth. _"Draco." _he moaned as his boyfriend's tongue flicked against his slit, hands on his thighs to support the kneeling boy and then he was swallowed to the heat, the head of his cock bumping against the back of his dragon's throat. _"Gods Dragon, please..." _he moaned in dismay when the blond pulled his mouth off with a pop and rose to kiss him. He was pulled onto the bed, on top of his partner and he smiled at the rosy flush on the pale boy's cheeks.

"Harry..." pale pink lips descended on the waiting mouth, teeth clashing, tongues dancing in a rhythm of their own. Hot open mouthed kissed trailed along the pale boy's chin, down to his neck where they placed nibbles and nips until there was a blazing red track of marks left. _"I want you." _he moaned when his boyfriend bit gently on a pebbled tip, tweaking its twin while one hand danced down his stomach to grasp at his hardened member. _"Gods I want you." _he whispered into the darkness as Harry's lips reached his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel, lips nipping gently on the skin until he was face to face with Draco's erection. Molten silver met darkened jade, a slow smirk settling over the tanned boy's almost feral features as he took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and sucked. "Fuck!" the blond arched off the bed as the pleasure crashed over him, head thrashing side to side, hands fisting the sheets when Harry took him further into his mouth. His tongue felt smooth against his heated flesh and all he could do was moan his appreciation. He hissed softly when a lone finger breached his entrance, eyes flashing open in surprise when his partner stopped all movement to watch his reaction. Their eyes met once more, one imploring another in curiosity. "Please." he nodded his blond head, the brunet smiling around his cock before wiggling the finger inside him until it pressed against his prostate and he raised his hips again.

"You're so hot Draco." Harry's voice rumbled through his chest, the vibrations going straight to the blond's cock as another finger was slipped into him.

"Gods yes, right there Harry!" he begged as the slender appendages stretched his untouched hole. He'd never been a bottom, always a top, but for Harry he'd do anything. His breath hitched when another finger joined the two within him stretching him for something he knew was much bigger. "Harry please..." with another harsh suck the Gryffindor pulled off of him and crawled back up to capture his lips in a searing kiss as he positioned himself right at the blond's prepared entrance. He stared lovingly at the silver eyes waiting for the okay to proceed. He was pulled down into another kiss, legs wrapping around his waist and locking at the ankles as Draco's reply. He nodded at his brunet lover, eye contact never waning as he thrust in slowly, breath hitching as he was filled.

"_Draco." _the brunet moaned when he was swallowed to the hilt, stopping briefly to savor the moment and let his partner adjust to the intrusion. "You feel so good." he whispered against the blond's ear, teeth catching the fleshy lobe and nibbling gently as he waited for Draco's breathing to calm.

"Move," the one word order had him smirking as he pulled out only to thrust back in, hitting Draco's prostate as he did. He showered the pale expanse of skin with his affections, teeth leaving their imprints on the previously unmarred skin as he continued to pull out and push into his eager lover. _"Harry!" _he keened loudly through a particularly hard thrust that had him seeing white spots. "Gods Harry, more." he moaned as a calloused hand grasped at his straining length to tug gently while his lover peppered his chest with open mouthed kisses. "Close, so close." he held onto the broad shoulder, fingers raking over the muscled back as he chanted his lover's name.

"Cum for me Dragon." Harry's voice shot through his loins, the hand on his cock gripping strongly as his prostate was hit one more time before he tipped over the edge, splattering his essence onto his lover's hands and his own stomach, ripping Harry's orgasm from him as his arse clenched around his shaft. The brunet spilled his seed into his lover, rocking slowly as they rode out their high. He settled himself on his elbows, looking down at his panting lover who smiled up at him, his attention taken briefly by something hovering above them both.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Draco smirked at the sprig of mistletoe floating above them, pulling him down for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered against his lips, rolling them over so that the blond lay on top of him. He listened to his lover's quiet breathing, relishing in the slow rise and fall of the other's chest against his. His mind contemplating the events that brought them there. Draco used to be the Ice Prince, the Slytherin Sex God. He used to be able to take anyone he wanted to his bed without so much as a smile and yet he had fallen for the Saviour through his own jealousy. Who knew he had such a Slytherin streak in him? He chuckled lowly at his own thoughts, hugging his lover closer to him even though they were still so intimately connected. His thoughts strayed to the past two weeks, the teasing touches, the smouldering looks and the heated kisses they had shared but then Draco would abruptly pull away making one excuse after another as to why they couldn't continue. He just knew Hermione had something to do with it, perhaps she had told him how Harry had played on Draco's jealousy to get him? Right now he didn't care, he had his silver eyed lover in his arms and he wasn't going to let go.

"Happy Christmas indeed." Predatory prey, oh the irony.

* * *

**So, love it, hate it? Tell me what you think please?**

**Read and Review. **

**aLy0:)**


End file.
